Eu ainda te amo, Lily
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Do que o amor é capaz? Muitas vezes não damos conta de nossos sentimentos até o perdemos. Isso aconteceu com Lily, só se deu conta do que realmente sentia por James quando o viu com sua melhor amiga. Conseguiria essa ruivinha teimosa ter aquele que ama?


Nome do fanfic: Eu Ainda te Amo, Lily

Série: Harry Potter

Tipo: Romance, Song-fic

Situação: Completa

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Eu Ainda te Amo, Lily**_

Capítulo 1: Eu ainda te amo, Lily

Os marotos estavam em seu sétimo e último ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ainda continuavam a aprontar um pouco de suas marotices, embora com menor intensidade que antes. O único que James ainda continuava a azarar era um sonserino chamado Severus Snape, a pessoa que ele mais odiava em Hogwarts. O sonserino era insuportável. Mas tirando a fato de Potter ainda não ter uma certa ruivinha ao seu lado, era completamente feliz.

Lílian Evans agora era monitora-chefe da Grifinória, e isto acarretava mais deveres e obrigações. Potter ainda não havia desistido dela e resolveu mudar de tática. A ruiva agora namorava um Corvinal chamado Frank Longbottom, contudo não havia surtido efeito. Potter não desistiu e sua melhor amiga Alice Golbett se afastou dela.  
Era uma manha próxima ao Natal e Lílian estava andando de mãos dadas com Frank pelos corredores de Hogwarts, mas uma agradável surpresa a esperava no Salão Principal. Alice estava aos beijos com o moreno.

Seu coração acelerou e as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Ela queria sair o mais rápido possível dali, porém ainda estava presa a Frank.

- O que foi meu amor?

- Nada. – Lílian deu um beijo em Frank e foi se sentar à mesa da Grifinória enquanto ele foi se sentar à mesa da Corvinal.

Frank percebera que Lílian ficara chocada ao ver os dois juntos. Na verdade, ele também. Embora não tivesse comentado ainda com Lílian, ele estava muito confuso. De uns dias para cá percebera um novo sentimento brotando em seu peito, um estranho calor que acalentava seu coração. Ele gostava muito de ruivinha, porém Alice estava ultimamente sempre em seus pensamentos. Mal sabia ele que Alice estava na mesma situação, porém ela havia confidenciado tudo a James e, eles estavam juntos só para tentar esquecer o verdadeiro dono de seus corações.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Lílian se sentou o mais distante possível dos marotos e de Alice. Não queria que ninguém visse que ela estava chorando. Ver a sua melhor amiga com o garoto que você mais ama é um tremendo choque. Sempre amou o moreno, só não queria admitir que estava apaixonada por um maroto. Não havia aceitado seus convites para sair, somente para ele perceber o quanto suas atitudes estavam erradas. De todas as garotas que existiam em Hogwarts, ele tinha que escolher justamente a sua melhor amiga?

- Olá, Sangue-Ruim, esperando pelo próximo ataque do Lorde das Trevas, uma trouxa como você não tem a menor chance... ops... parece que você está chorando pelos meus insultos ou será que seu namoradinho brigou com você...

- Cale a boca Seboso! – disse Lílian ainda com o rosto manchado de lágrimas.

- Ou o que pateta?

- "Levicorpus" – o corpo de Snape flutuou no ar de cabeça pra baixo, ele não esperava que a ruiva tivesse habilidade com feitiços não-verbais.

Lílian saiu do Salão Principal deixando Snape pendurado no ar e toda a Hogwarts de queixo caído.

James fez Snape voltar ao normal, não por vontade própria, mas para que sua ruivinha não levasse uma detenção quando os professores voltassem da reunião.

- "Liberacorpus" – e fez o contra-feitiço.

- Aquela Sangue-Ruim ainda me...

- Faça alguma coisa contra a Evans e você foi pro St. Mungus para Acidentes...

Depois daquele dia o namoro entre Lílian e Frank estava cada dia mais tenso. Frank não sabia como contar à namorada o que se passava em seu coração. E a ruiva não estava ajudando nada com o seu humor. Uma sexta-feira a tarde, depois de uma aula dupla de Poções com o pessoal da Sonserina, Frank levou a namorada até um corredor vazio do sétimo andar e começou a conversa.

- Lílian, eu não sei por onde começar, é que...

- Comece pelo começo oras! – a menina estava quase explodindo de raiva.

- É que...

- Você está apaixonado por outra!

- Como você sabe?

Lílian agora estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Frank a abraçou docemente esperando que a ruiva se acalmasse o suficiente pra lhe contar o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu também... vou ser sincera... com você... eu amo o...

- Eu sei que você o ama! – Frank apertou ainda mais a ruivinha em seus braços. – Me perdoa?

- Claro que sim!

Lílian ficou tão fraca de tanto chorar que no final Frank teve que carregá-la até o dormitório feminino no Salão Comunal da Grifinória que lhe custou um bocado para achar.

Quando Frank chegou no dormitório feminino com Lílian nos braços. Alice o encarou assustado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – só depois reparou que ele estava carregando a ruivinha. – O que aconteceu com ela?

- Ela só ta fraca. – e colocou Lily em cima de sua cama. – Amanhã me faz um favor? – ele continuou diante o aceno afirmativo dela. – Faça a Lily tomar café da manhã direitinho.

- E por que você mesmo não faz isso já que é o namorado dela? – disse com uma voz desapontada.

- Nós terminamos. Acho que amanhã ela te conta tudo.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido dela. – disse sorrindo para ele, que retribuiu o sorriso.

No dia seguinte Alice acordou mais cedo do que de costume e ficou esperando Potter, pois queria falar uma coisa muito importante com ele.

- O que faz tão cedo acordada, meu amor? – o maroto foi em direção a sua boca para lhe dar um beijo de bom-dia, porém ela desviou o rosto. – O que aconteceu?

- Você sabe que eu não te amo, né James?

- Sei. Mas também não precisa ser esquiva assim, precisa?

- Precisa. O Frank e a Lily terminaram. Acho que agora... -  
O maroto sorriu abertamente.

- Não precisa continuar Lice. Só espero que você seja feliz com ele.

O moreno foi em direção ao Salão Principal para esperar seus amigos, no meio do café surge Alice e Frank de mãos dadas, o que fez todos olharem com cara de ponto de interrogação para Tiago, porém o maroto não falou nada. O café da manha havia terminando e Evans não tinha aparecido, então o maroto resolveu ir até a cozinha, preparou um pequena bandeja com frutas, pão e um belo suco de laranja, com uma pequena ajuda dos elfos e levou para Lílian.

- Posso entrar? – Potter perguntou.

- Pode.

O maroto abriu a porta do dormitório devagar, ainda equilibrando a bandeja em uma das mãos. O garoto reparou que ela estava meio pálida, que deveria ser a falta de comida. Foi caminhando devagar até a menina e depositou a bandeja ao lado de sua cama e depois se sentou ao lado dela.

- Como você não foi tomar café, eu vim te trazer comida. Espero que não se importe.

- Claro que não. – deu um meio sorriso para o garoto e começou a comer o que ele havia trazido.

Potter só saiu de lá depois que viu a bandeja toda limpa. Ele pegou a bandeja e ia saindo quando a ruivinha o segurou pelo braço.

- Obrigado James! – e deu um beijo no rosto do maroto.

Tiago saiu abobado, mal acreditando em sua sorte.

Na Sala Comunal Alice estava agarrada com Frank, mas parou ao ver Tiago. Os dois mal acreditaram ao ver Tiago sorrindo de orelha-a-orelha.

- Oi Lice, Oi Frank

- Oi James.

Sirius, Remus e Peter também não acreditaram no que estavam vendo.

- Parece que a Evans e o Longbottom terminaram.

- Deu pra perceber Rabicho! – disse Sirius apontando para Alice e Frank.

- Aposto como ele foi ver a Lily.

- Eu fui mesmo ver ela se você quer saber Aluado. – respondeu Potter atrás deles.

- E como ela te recebeu Pontas?

- Melhor do que você pensa Almofadinhas. Ela tá muito fraca e eu fui levar o café da manha pra ela.

- E como foi que ela te tratou? – Rabicho perguntou.

- Me agradeceu, me chamou de James e ainda ganhei um beijo no rosto.

- Isso fala pra todo mundo que você a ama.

- Mas todo mundo já sabe, Almofadinhas.

- É mesmo. Tinha me esquecido Aluado.

- Ninguém merece ter vocês como amigos!

À tarde se arrastou e todos já sabiam do mais novo casal de Hogwarts, Alice e Frank. Coisa que o pessoal da Sonserina não deixou de notar e começou a pegar no pé de Lílian por isso.

- Pelo jeito Longbottom se cansou de você...

- Você deve beijar muito mal...

- Imagina se uma Sangue-Ruim ia beijar bem...

- Você não presta Evans...

Alice e Frank estavam indo a direção ao grupinho dos sonserinos para defenderem a amiga, porém James chegou primeiro.

- Uma vaca, um palito de dente, um Seboso e uma égua.

- Você não cansa de encher o saco, não Potter.

- Não! Principalmente quando é o seu.

- Você será um dos primeiros a morrer quando o Lorde das Trevas invadir Hogwarts por se aliar a uma...

Snape parou e fez uma cara de nojo ao ver o que a Stra. Santa estava fazendo.

Na realidade nem Lílian tinha consciência do que acabara de fazer. Fez somente o que os seus instintos mandaram, e não se arrependeu depois.  
Não era a toa que metade da população feminina de Hogwarts caia aos pés dele. O moreno realmente beijava muito bem. O maroto explorava cada canto da sua boca, que fez ela se derreter toda, mas também não ficou para trás e enroscou sua língua na dele, beijando cada vez mais ferozmente.

- O Frank não se cansou de mim, ele só ama a Alice e eu o Tiago. – falou olhando para Belatriz. – Se você quiser saber realmente se eu beijo bem pergunte antes ao James e ao Frank, Malfoy. Ranhoso, eu tenho certeza absoluta que eu beijo melhor que você! – quando Lily disse isso o Salão Principal explodiu todo em risadas. – E é você que não presta Black...

Potter não a deixou terminar, o discurso dela estava muito lindo, mas não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem beijar a sua ruivinha.

- E a Lily beija muito bem se você quer saber Malfoy. – disse Pontas antes de dar um beijo atrás do outro em sua ruivinha.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – disse Sirius de mãos dadas com uma sextanista da Grifinória. Ela era meio baixinha, mas seus belos olhos azuis compensavam sua altura, cabelos castanhos ondulados até a cintura e um belo corpo, coisa que James não deixou de reparar, levando um beliscão de sua ruivinha em seguida.

- Eu e a Lily estamos namorando.

- Desde quando?

- Desde já. Quer namorar comigo?

- Claro que quero seu bobo. – disse beijando-o mais uma vez.

- E quem é ela Almofadinhas?

- Essa é a Kammy, Aluado.

- Oi Remus.

- Oi Kammy.

A partir daquele dia todos se tornaram muito amigos. James, Lílian, Alice, Frank e Sirius se tornaram aurores, depois que terminaram a escola. Remus não conseguiu se formar perante o ministério. Kammy terminou a escola um ano depois deles e também se tornou uma auror. Depois que James e Lílian morreram e Sirius acabou sendo preso. A loirinha nunca mais reviu o maroto, embora ele sempre continuara vivo em seu coração e em sua lembranças. Alice e Frank se casaram e tiveram um filho chamado Neville, que foi criado por sua avó, pois seus pais foram torturados até enlouquecerem por ordem de Voldemort. Agora somente quem pode derrotar o bruxo é o herdeiro de Tiago e Lílian, Harry.


End file.
